Tus memorias huyen, Kise
by mxndaddy
Summary: Querido futuro, ¿por qué no te detienes y olvidas seguir? Detente, tiempo, te lo suplico. "Sólo quiero... Estar con Aominecchi...", las lágrimas reinaron completamente el rostro de Kise y, de nuevo, otro pequeño recuerdo se borró de su memoria. —Serie de Oneshot's..., parte dos.— ¡Especialmente dedicada a Ann!


**¡D** edicado especialmente a _**C** adiie **M** ustang_! **Ann** , tú sabes que ésta vez si cumplí mi promesa. Te amo. UuU Por cierto, muchas gracias a los reviews **E.C.A,** me alegraron el corazónzón.

 **Advertencia: S** erie de Oneshots, viñetas y drabbles. **L** a que se encuentran leyendo, es la segunda parte. Si buscan la primera, el titulo (para nada hermoso) sensual: **_E_** _sfumándose **c** omo **a** rena. _

**Kuroko no Basket es propiedad de Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**

 **Tus memorias huyen, Kise**

Levantar, limpiar, pulir y dormir. Esa era su rutina últimamente.

¿Una especie de armonía? Tal vez podría serlo. Pero sabía que eso, como tantas veces, era una excusa de su parte. Ya que él quiere estar dentro de una rutina para poder olvidar, _como sólo él sabe hacerlo._

―Oi, Kise ―llamó repentinamente Kagamicchi. Le asustó―. ¿Qué haces? ―una sonrisa surgió de sus labios por la pregunta, contento de su interés.

―¡Verás, Kagamicchi! ―chilló, apegándose más a él―, ésta casa es un desastre. Así que, estoy ordenando todo.

Con esa respuesta todavía en mente, siguió conversando con el anterior rival de Aominecchi, su mejor amigo (aunque no quisieran admitirlo). Obtuvo la ayuda del otro, también. Y gracias a ello la mayoría de las cosas brillaban como nunca antes solían hacerlo; estaba muy feliz por la compañía de Kagamicchi. Pero para su pesar, la noche llegó, provocando la despedida del otro.

Un suspiro lleno de cansancio salió de sus labios, y se recostó en la cosa más preciada. Su cama.

 _"_ _―¡Un uno a uno, Aominecchi!  
_  
 _―Tché_ _―chasqueó la lengua con claro fastidio, ¿y como no?; pereza―, eres todo un chillón, Kise. ―a respuesta, el rubio infló sus mofletes e hizo lágrimas de cocodrilo. El moreno dejó los ojos en blanco."  
_  
No obstante, con el simple recuerdo pudo hacerle volver más alegre y nostálgico. _Aún más nostálgico que antes._

―¿La hora de dormir, eh? ―curvó los labios y admiro el paisaje que estaba tras la ventana.

 _"Un total fastidio"._ Pudo pensar, para luego cerrar los ojos. Él no quería dormir, ni llenarse de ilusiones. Mucho menos lo último. Pero...

 _"No hay alternativa"._

Ya no la hay.

Los colores que antes lo rodeaba, desaparecieron. Incluyendo a ese azul oscuro, más impactante que el resto, él, era el cual le llamaba más la atención. El amarillo, azul, rojo, celeste... _ninguno queda ya._

Al igual que su brillo, los colores se apagaron.

Como toda su memoria, la alegría constante que tenía antes se esfumo. Y aquello lo atormentaba.

Si tan sólo no lo hubiera conocido, podría olvidar sin remordimientos, sabiendo que eso no sería perjudicial para su persona.

―Oh dios, no de nuevo... ―soltó un respingo acompañado de dolor. Iba a llorar.

Movió su mano, y echó para atrás su cabello rubio. Miró el techo; de un gris profundo. Un gris oscuro.

Un negro penetrante.

―Aominecchi. ―el susurro salió por sí mismo.

El dolor en su pecho aumentaba con cada segundo, sin tener fin. ¡Qué suerte más hermosa la suya!

Con esas palabras en su interior, comenzó a reírse de él. De sí mismo. ¿Por su mala suerte, o su dolor? Si estuviese en ese momento, cuerdo, podría responderlo sin pudor alguno.

Ahora no podía.

Sumido en sus pensamientos, no pudo darse cuenta de cuando las lágrimas habían bajado de sus ojos. ¿Segundos, minutos..., u horas? _Hey, Aominecchi... ¿puedes responderme?_

Un camino de lágrimas, eso era su cara.

Hipó, rió por su estupidez, y de nueva cuenta hipó. También podría agregar que gritó por la tristeza, tanto que un calor extraño cruzaba su garganta.

Al igual que todas las noches, lo único que hacía, qué podía, era llorar en nombre de su querido _Aominecchi._ (¿Por el amanecer recordaría su nombre?) Sin poder hacer nada más que ser un inútil, bajó sus párpados. Cerró los ojos y se sumió en la tristeza, ese negro amargo que lo cubría en sus sueños. Se puede cuestionar; ¿Cuándo será el día que recuerde lo sucedido en sus sueños? Y, se puede preguntar: ¿Estará allí el antídoto para resolver todo?

... ¿Algún día, éstas preguntas tendrán lo que tanto deseo; respuestas?

Lo que hizo fue reírse por su propia ingenuidad, porque sabía la respuesta.

Él debe encontrarla.

 **(...)**

Con cansancio, empezó a abrir los ojos.

¿Qué hora era?

Rápidamente dirigió su vista al reloj; las siete y media de la mañana. Bostezó.

Ordenándose a trabajar en contra de su voluntad, se sentó en la cama. Pero algo lo desconcertó.

 _"¿Una foto?"_ se preguntó.

Y su contenido, le hizo reír. ¡Como nunca antes!

―¿Por qué? ―se golpeó mentalmente―. ¿Cómo pude siquiera...? ―siendo débil y llorón como siempre, sus ojos lagrimearon.

El mundo quería hacerle una jugada. ¿Quizás por la estupidez que cometió? No, mejor dicho, el crimen.

Se atrevió a olvidar por un momento, sólo una pasada, a Aominecchi.

 _"―¡H-hey, no llores!_ _―inquirió con preocupación y se arrodilló ante el rubio―. Sé que es algo normal, así que..._

 _―¡No es normal olvidarme de ti, idiota! ―gritando lanzó un puñetazo al moreno, quién lo esquivó―. Soy miserab-. ―los labios del otro le interrumpieron a media frase._

 _Aomine es una caja de sorpresas._

 _―No digas eso, mi rubio estúpido. ―sonrió con soberbia al ver el sonrojo del rubio._ _―Te amo, de igual manera."_

Los recuerdos comenzaron a atormentarlo. Lloró más fuerte.

"El tiempo es cruel". Quiere estar con Aominecchi, pero el tiempo no quiere detenerse, para que él pueda estar al lado de su moreno. Del soberbio pero hermoso idiota. Sin embargo, el futuro lo persigue. Cada vez más rápido, y no le permite alcanzar a su luna.

Recordó las tantas veces que el ex-jugador de Touo siguió a su lado, a pesar de haberlo olvidado infinitos momentos.

¿Olvidaría esas cosas? ¿Lo haría?

 _No quiere, se rehúsa a que aquello pasé._

―Detente, tiempo... Te lo suplico. ―por un momento se calmó, sin embargo al momento de decir eso; las lágrimas reinaron en sus ojos. Su cara volvió a estar repleto de lágrimas. ―Yo sólo quiero estar con Aominecchi.

Un gemido de dolor salió de sus labios.

"Había una vez, un príncipe rubio, quién se enamoró de un ciudadano (desde este momento, lo nombraremos como A). Alguien muy soberbio, terco y orgulloso, aún así, lleno de amor y amabilidad. El príncipe se maravilló.

Pero éste querido rubio (desde ahora llamado K), alegre, chillón y amoroso, tenía una enfermedad. Un defecto. Pero A lo aceptó, de igual manera. K comenzó a gustar de A cada vez más.

Los dos se enamoraron y tuvieron un amor mutuo. Desde su confesión, comenzaron a vivir juntos como pareja. ¿Y cómo fue su final, te preguntarás?

Pues ellos, no tienen final. Nunca pudieron tener uno."

El futuro quiere seguir, no quiere olvidarse de caminar.

Y él quiere también caminar. Anhela proseguir con su vida... pero.

"No, olvidar a Aominecchi no". Frunció los labios. ¿Y eso por qué?

¿Por qué será que todo le hace contra y le incita a olvidarse de su amado? ¿Su mala suerte, quizás? Ya no lo sabe. Pero lo sabe.

«Sí, si tuviera un sueño lleno de delirios... desearía la felicidad. Sin embargo, hay un problema. Si deseas la felicidad, tienes que ser feliz. Un grave inconveniente para su persona. Por ello, odia los delirios. Se odia a sí mismo.

La vida, el futuro... Todo lo odia. Incluso el tiempo, las memorias... ¡Justo como Aominecchi dijo una vez!», pensó lo último con entusiasmo.

 _"―Tus memorias, huyen de ti, Kise."_


End file.
